Information posting units are extensively utilized in office environments, and also in the home, and numerous variations of such arrangements have been developed. Conventional posting units include what are commonly called "bulletin boards" which typically include a flat rigid frame including thereon a layer of cork or other deformable material capable of gripping tacks, pins or other fasteners for holding papers thereon. However, units of this type are most often adapted for wall mounting and thus are not easily movable to different locations in the workplace. In addition, only the outwardly facing surface is usable for displaying information.